


Young Blood

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jack Kline, SPN A/B/O Bingo, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: They had been doing this for so long it had become their nature down to their core. Watching their Omega rip into those crossing their path made the whole experience so much sweeter.
Relationships: Castiel/Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4, SPN Poly Bingo





	Young Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Poly Bingo Square: Serial Killer AU  
> ABO Bingo Square: Overprotective Partners

Sam looked around in the motel room and shook his head with a small smile on his face.  
  
The former pristine room was covered in blood and shreds of flesh while the stench of fear and dried blood would force others to vomit, but not Sam.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sam looked at the other Alpha next to him but Castiel was taking the carnage in the room and rolled his eyes while the sound of a fist meeting flesh sounded from the bathroom. The grey carpet looked black, where a body had been dragged over it from the bedroom into the bathroom.  
  
“The moron _really_ had it coming. It’s rare for our boy to let himself go like this. Normally, it’s the two of us who are responsible for such a mess.”  
  
Sam kicked against something bloody lying on the floor...and a bloody finger rolled over the sullied carpet.  
  
“True,” Castiel answered while wiped a few bloody fingerprints off the table.  
  
“But Jack learned a lot from us over the last month and he won’t allow some low-born Alpha to touch him without his permission if Jack hadn’t asked to take off the asshole himself you know very well, Sam, that we would have killed him ourselves tonight. Jack was just more...enthusiastic.”  
  
Sam knew that the other Alpha was right.  
  
They visited the local diner, a small place but it smelled clean and the food looked good, had ordered lunch. When they were done, Jack asked if he could order them himself another milkshake. The young Omega knew that he didn’t need to ask for permission, neither Sam nor Castiel cared for such displays of obedience from their Omega, but he did it anyway because Jack knew his Alphas weren’t forcing him to do it.  
  
Jack left their table and asked the waitress politely for another milkshake, which the friendly Beta produced in no time.  
  
An Alpha had been sitting at the counter during this time and when Jack asked for a straw for his milkshake, the Alpha only grinned at the Omega before he reached out to grab Jack’s ass.  
  
“If you want to suck on something, I can offer you something bigger than a straw, sweetheart.”  
  
As much as both Sam and Castiel wanted to get up and teach this asshole a lesson about touching their Omega, and Jack smelled strongly of both of them, they remained seated and waited.  
  
Slowly, the Omega turned around and stared at the Alpha, who started to frown at Jack when the Omega not only held the eye contact between them but started to snarl.  
  
Sam and Castiel looked down at their empty plates at Jack’s behaviour, which was typical for an Alpha but not an Omega.  
  
“Take your hand off me or you are going to lose it to my teeth, asshole.”  
  
Before the other could do something even more foolish, Sam stood beside Jack and pried the Alpha’s fingers off his Omega while squeezing the Alpha’s wrist hard enough that he tried to pull his hand back to himself.  
  
“Let’s go, darling. I think he got your message.”  
  
Jack took his milkshake and snarled a last time at the Alpha before he walked out with Castiel at his back.  
  
Sam spend another minute with the Alpha but let go when the bones between his fingers were about to break.  
  
The second the Impala’s engine came to life. Jack leaned back on the backseat and enjoyed his milkshake.  
  
“I’m going to kill him tonight.”  
  
Words sweet as sugar from their Omega and both Alphas nodded with a smile...  
  
Said Alpha was now dead and he died in fear and by the sharp claws of an Omega.  
  
When Jack emerged from the bathroom, he was drenched in blood but he was smiling and his eyes shone green. A hard contrast to the blood on his face.  
  
“Did you have fun, darling?”  
  
Nodding, Jack purred and threw himself against Sam’s chest.  
  
Sam looked down at the happy Omega in his arms; Jack smelled strongly of blood and arousal but before they could take care of this, that needed to take care of the evidence Jack had left in the room.  
  
They were too long in this kind of business to get themselves caught so easily and Castiel had already brought their supplies from the car.  
  
Time to clean up behind themselves before they could take care of their happy Omega. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
